Dawning of Twlight
by QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner
Summary: Written by both me and my sister: The Akatsuki are being sent by Konoha to investigate strange killings in 'The Civilian Lands' but then find what they least expected. While the Cullens prepare for a battle VS powerful beings they've never imagined.
1. Akatsuki Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Akatsuki, the Cullens, or anything else used in this story.

YAY!

Briana: Okay- so the deal is, my sister is (basicly) A Twilight fan. Not a big one, but she is. And I. Do. Not. Like. Twilight. The books were fine, but the more time goes on the more the good-writing high wears off and I start to notice how Bell & Eddie have no personalitys... Rosey has more personality, and mainly- Why did they fall for eachother? Because he's pretty and she's tasty? Moving on...

Now- however not Twi-tard. I am one thing- AN AKATSUKI-TARD! (And Narutard in general) SOOOOOO! Me and my sister are starting this collaberation- AKATSUKI MEETS TWILIGHT!

THE DAWNING OF TWILIGHT! WEEEE!

This should take place losely in-between book 2 and book 3. My sister wants to put a horror-movie-zest on it. Although I'm not sure how that'll work out. I'm just going to make sure Akatsuki's in character. So that we can accurately see who kicks most ass... It's Akatsuki of course, because they have awsome ablilitys, PERSONALITYS, amazing good looks... And just that bad-boy-but-only-cuz-our-daddys-didnt-hug-us-when-we-were-little-thing.

Then there's Zetsu... Who will most likely be badly under-mentioned... He'll basicly be guarding the Akatsuki's 'area' and all that crap.

There will be times where the writing style takes a giant change and things get more-make-sense and more in-detail... THAT IS WHEN I AM WRITING... The other stuff is my sisters... She's not one for detail- or suddleness... Very blunt actually, and I'll have to keep her from making Deidara in a love square with Sasori, Itachi and Tobi like she seems to love to do... Oh- right, and the Cullens... Don't know how she'll write them... She's only seen the movies...

Moving on~ I'll write the Akatsuki-prolouge myself, and then she'll write the Cullen-prolouge. Neither of us will intervine in the prolouges (So she might make the Cullens out of character, sorry.) So yeah. It'll be almost impossible to make my sissy refrain from Shonen-Ai hints. And she'll likely ignore all Cullen romance save for Ed-Bell-Jaco... How are we gonna do this?

I've also had to do alot of soul searching... ALOT... Of deciding wether or not I'm gonna re-write the personalitys for the Twilight characters, or just leave them the way they are and have the contrast between them and the Akatsuki be embarressingly bad... I've decided for the latter...

Anyway- I'll just write this Prolouge now... Get ready, set, ACTION!

-**Akatsuki Prolouge-**

Oh, how the Akatsuki just _loved_ Tsunade.

Once upon a time. They were ruthless villians. Known throughout the world for the terror they caused. But then of course, those days ended when some little fat girl with a rant problem and Mary-Sue powers(whatever those were) captured them and handed them over to Konoha. Now, they were forced into life-time parole. Having to listen to the Leaf village and do their bidding. But unless serious help was needed- their actions were reduced to purely D-rank missions.

None of the members really cared though, they got to sit around their cave-base all day. They didn't care if they were good or evil. Because- well... They're often times rather lazy, mostly having joined Akatsuki because it gave them a roof over their heads or because Madara and/or Pain had given them the 'Or else I'll kill you' glare.

Konan was even happy with the change. Her quiet personality did a three-sixty and she was like a den mother now... Isn't that nice...

But even with all that- this is not why right now- Pain is seething. Kakuzu's clutching Hidan's(now bleeding) arm to try and prevent a heart attack. Deidara's hyper-ventilating. Sasori's weighing the options of killing everyone around him or just himself. Konan is wearing the 'please-dont-go-on-a-rampage' face. Kisame's wearing a 'this-probably-means-we're-screwed' face. And Tobi's-... well, Tobi was licking a lollipop no one's quite sure where he got from. But regardless.

Itachi held his face in his palm. He's not quite sure why the others are reacting like this. It's just a harmless B-rank.

"Lady Tsunade," Pain tried to force out his mouth while he and the other Akatsuki stood infront of the Hokage's desk. "Are you sure? I mean, some of my-... men, might not be capable of a task such as that you have given us." His face was still pale and body shaking.

"Listen, you all have proven your loyalty to Konoha. I trust you with this task." She explained, although it was technically _Naruto_ who'd said the Akatsuki were perfect for the job. She wasn't going to argue with this organization full of tempermental teenagers and cranky old geezers and... well, then there was Kisame.

"I think we can handle this." Sasori said calmly. After finally deciding that if he attacked anyone they'd sick Naruto on him and he was just too vain to kill himself. "We just need to keep our composure. Right?"

None of the Akatsuki were- as this was very obvious- keeping their composure.

The mission was that there were some unsolved deaths in the civilian lands. Which were the lands far across the sea where the people were unaware of the ninja lands. Some people had ventured to the ninja lands. But most either stayed- pledged silence- or were just plain killed by rogue ninja. This was to be a mission where the entire Akatsuki(it wasn't allowed for the Akatsuki to split up) had to go under-cover, obtain residence and become citizens of the town that'd been having the murdering troubles. The people there thought it was animals. But the shinobi of Hidden Leaf could tell otherwise. And there had been so many other unexplained happenings over there, that the latest Go-Summit had decided that it was time they finally intervined.

Because of their ages. Tsunade gave them a scroll proposing their actions- the younger and younger-looking members(them being Deidara, Hidan, Itachi and Sasori.) would go to the Highschool. Pain, Konan and Tobi were instructed to choose between trying to pass as teenagers or not. And Tobi was likely to stay hidden anyway. No telling when the Madara personality might try and influence him to cause havoc. Finally, Kisame and Kakuzu were going to get jobs while Zetsu stayed watch to protect their residence. Which Tsunade had given them a jutsu scroll to make a house apper in the woods if need be.

But the conditions were steep for such as powerful as the Akatsuki. They would have to stretch as many lies as possible, hide their powers and ablilitys, and basicly act civilized and normal...

And S-ranked ninja's. No matter how skilled with espionage. Are always lacking when it comes to acting 'normal' (expecially when you're talking about people like the Akatsuki, where every member seems to be suffering from their own forms of pyschosis)

"We're honored that you're giving us such freedom Milady." Was what Itachi said after a few moments of awkward silence spent with nervous shaking and Tsunade wondering _why the living hell did I listen to Naruto?_

"So then you all will agree to the mission?"

A few members gulped. Hidan shook his head violently. And Pain swallowed all his knowladge of his unstable team members and looked up at her with attempted confidence. "Yes, Lady Tsunade. We will do our best."

Three minutes later. When they'd gotten their scrolls and made it outside the building. "How the HELL are we going to DO THIS?"

"Well Hidan, I think the best way to start is to tape your mouth shut." Kakuzu growled, trying to calm himself down so that his remaining hearts didn't give out. The reason they were so very jumpy about possibley failing the mission was that then their parole would become stricter and they would be downgraded to even worse and pointless work- or, if they failed it too badly. The parole system might just give out and they'll be imprisoned. _Or_ if they don't get enough people on their side and Danzo tries to intervine. Death sentances for some of them could become inevitable.

Deidara leaned against a wall with arms crossed. "Just keep quiet and we all stay invisable. Right? Should be fine, hn." He said with some struggling breath.

"Actually, you're the one we're all most worried about not being able to Deidara. I want you to leave a mayjority of your clay at the house whenever we leave it." Deidara rolled his eyes and nodded. He was already made to wear gloves when leaving the base. Pain then turned to the other artist. "Sasori, we'll need you to leave most of your puppet scrolls with your Grandmother. Take only enough to need. And I don't want any of them to be the Third Kazekage."

Sasori nodds. But reluctaintly. "What do we do about Hidan? He'll insist he do rituals." Kakuzu asked.

"Ey! don't talk about me like I'm not he-"

"Hidan. Depending on how long we stay there. You will do one a month- regular rules apply. Forest wildlife only."

The Jashinist glares. And groans, "Shyea' whatever."

-Akatsuki Cave

Yes, they live in a cave. It has internet, a big-screen TV. And a food storage that Kakuzu doesn't tell them they have. Moving on.

Hidan was chugging the milk they had in the fridge while Kakuzu was packing all the money. Konan got little knic-knacks. Deidara was trying to stuff as much as possible into a single suitcase. Zetsu was eating the leftovers from last night. And Tobi _still_ had that damned lollipop. How is he licking it through the mask anyway?

Itachi, was chatting on the phone with his brother. "Are you sure you'll be fine Sasuke?"

_"Yeah. Orochimaru has a room for me, and Naruto isn't leaving me alone regardless."_ Even after finding out the truth about Itachi- Sasuke was still somewhat mentally scarred. One of the many reasons besides natural brother instinct for Itachi to worry about him.

"Well listen, I'll call you whenever I get the chance to."

_"I know,"_

"Are you not gonna let me pick on you anymore?"

_"Hn,"_

"Well meet me at the gate. We have to leave as soon as we're packed."

_"Like Naruto'd let me miss out on _that._"_

"I love you Sasuke~"

_"Hn hm-liv-too."_ Itachi laughed after he hung up. He loves embarressing him.

"Well, I'm done." Kisame set his bag next to the hallway. "What are you packing Itachi?"

"I just got some clothes and photos." He murmured and looked around the room to the best extent his vision would allow. Kakuzu set his bag down next to Kisame's. Hidan's was full of- literal Jashin-crap. And Sasori had spent almost ages trying to decide what puppets to bring before putting two un-marked scrolls into his backpack.

Pain emerged with his tiny bag and Konan followed him. Then Deidara finally emerged from his own room, with a bag that was tied shut with five seperate belts. "Good lord Deidara. We'll probably only be there a week."

"So? I need what I need."

"God, is your entire Malibu Barbie collection in there or somethin?" Hidan chuckled. Deidara's eyes started to flare and he started towards the immortal...

Normally, a fight between these two includes Deidara blowing a part of Hidan off. And(if he's able to after the explosion) Hidan then chasing Deidara fruitlessly untill someone either grabs them or they reach Konoha and decide to stop for some Dango.

Pain grabbed Deidara's shoulder and put a hand over Hidan's mouth. "This is what _can't_ happen. We will all be on our best behavior. Do you all understand this?"

"_Yeees Gooood~~~"_ Deidara and Hidan chimed. Earning a sweatdrop from Pain. They then put aside their diffrences and went to the back of the gathering to chuckle over their favorite nickname.

"... Now, is there anything any one'd like to say?" He asked, brushing it off.

" I don't want to do this."

"You don't like doing _anything_ Sasori. Just suck it up." He said bluntly.

"Not that I really want to. But we all need to buy new things to use and wear once we get there."

"We'll go on a late-night shopping trip first stop. Anything else?"

"Can we eat out too?" Konan asked. Pain sweatdropped. But then Hidan and Deidara cheered on.

"Find a popular place and go there to establish to the people that we're new in town."

"I don't wanna change my name."

"We don't have to. We can just say that we were all adopted by now-dead parents who were interested in exotic names."

"I don't see how 'weasel' is exotic, hn."

"Shut up Deidara." Pain took a deep breath. "Okay, now everyone set out."

-Konoha Gate.

"So, Naruto? I hear you're the gentlemen that suggested us?" Deidara cooed at the fellow blonde that was now looking very pale.

"Sasuke? are you sure you'll do fine?"

"I'm good Itachi, don't worry about it." Likewise, Sasuke worried about Itachi's physical health as much as Itachi his mental. The two Uchiha's shared(almost annoyingly) 'be safes' and 'take cares'

"You look like you've all got your barings." Tsunade commented to Konan.

The younger smiled looking out at all of them. "I'm still worried, we haven't had a real espionage mission in a while. All that soft stuff can make even the best rusty." She sighed, "But I guess I should just worry about keeping them from killing eachother for now."

Tsunade nodded. Keeping a subtle eye as everyone was settleing. Pain walked up to her and she handed him the teleportation scroll that would take them to the woods of the town. Tsunade absent-mindedly scoped the place before just then noticing something. "Where's Tobi?"

The Akatsuki had left the hundred-year-old evil genius sucking his lollipop on the couch back at base.

-Later

"But Deidara! Tobi _promises_ that he'll be good this time!"

"No, no, no and _no._"

_Now_ they were getting ready to leave. After retreiving Tobi and conviscating the candy.

"Sorry about that."

"Never mind it." Tsunade pulled the Team 7 that had come to see them off to the side. "Make sure you're all close so it takes all of you."

"Bye Sasuke,"

Sasuke just nodded, Naruto was the one that replied "BYE ITACHI!"

"I'm being instructed to check on you in a week. Behave so I don't have to stay and babysit." Kakashi joked with the fake sense of dread in his voice. Even Sakura waved off at Sasori as Pain took out the scroll.

"Oooh~ Wazzat do?" Tobi cooed annoyingly.

"Stay still Tobi!"

"You're yelling in my _ear._"

"I doubt that thing even _leads_ anywhere!"

"STOP YELLING HIDAN!"

"Screw you!"

"Fight, fight, fight, fight."

"Boys-"

"Ugh,"

They all dissapeared in a big dramatic poof of smoke. Leaving Tsunade and Kakashi pale and nervous. Sasuke just pale. And Naruto trying not to laugh.

"Where are they going anyway Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked. Even after seeing that scene the girl was somewhat nervously optimistic.

"Some small town with the hostile status of the Hot Spring village." She said, groaning, and still wondering why she'd listened to Naruto. "A rainy place called Forks, Washington."

-**End Chapter**-

TA-DA!

Weeee~ this'll be fun~

Oh, how I love the Akatsuki. And writing in a serious style in order to accent their craziness was just so~~~ entertaining.

How I love theeeeeeem~~~

Also, My sissy's taking a while to write the next chapter- YOU'LL BE WAITING FOR HER! She only has, like' two paragraphs... But me posting this should kick her into gear.

If you have any quesitons, just review them. And once again, I'm not sure what my sister'll write. But the couples I'm going for are (the obvious) CarEs. JasAli. EmmRosa. EdBellJac. Then, slight PaiKon, and possible Shonen-Ai jokes or fluff.

My sister will likely try and write explict Yaoi. But I will not let her- NEVER! If she wants yaoi in this, she can ship Jacob and Edward. But this isn't one of her smut stories~

But, the question right now is... What Team are YOU on?

Team Itachi, or Team Deidara!

THE ETERNAL STRUGGLE CONTINUES! (I think I just voted for Sasori XD)


	2. Cullen Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Akatsuki, Naruto. Or anything else Twilight-related. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto as Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer...

Heather: My sister is crazy! And SO AM I! YAY!

Help me my sister is crazy

Again now I like to say I will write the Cullens Point of View and my sister will write the Akatsuki Point of View

Now warning my sister is crazy who knows what she will put in here

Also I am not to blame if you have any brain damage after reading this fan fic

So yay me and my sister are crazy so beware.

I will now try and write this fan fic and try to put the Cullens in character so in the end I hope you like.

So Prolouge time!

-**Cullen Prolouge-**

"Bell wake up" Her father called, she got dressed and came down stairs to her Dad baking Eggs and Bacon, since thats the only thing he knows how to cook.

Bella ate fast so she could get to Edward. She ran out the door and into her car before her Dad could say Goodbye and she started the car and drove down the road. Eventually she got to the school and saw Edward standing in the parking lot.

Bella was still looking at Edward and noticed how serious he was looking. Bella sensed something from so she quickly got out of the car and ran over to him.

She almost ran straight into him but stopped just on time. Before she could open her mouth to speak-

"Bell, Alice saw people comming. I asked her what they wanted and she can't tell yet. All she knows is that you'll meet them, we all will. And they're very pwoerful."

Bella tried to register what he just said and then tried to open her mouth to say something. Then Edward pushed her into the school just as the bell rang and she was carried off my her friends. She looked behind her, he was staying outside obviously to keep watch over the school.

-Later

Bella barely made it through the school day. She got in her car, Edward wasn't near but was obviously still watching. She drove home uneventfully and when she pulled in, saw Edward and Jacob standing on her porch.

This, is of course a very bad happening. Expecting they were about to kill eachother, she jumped out of her car and ran over. She ran up and was about to say something again untill: "We're fine Bella, I asked Jacob to watch you. My family's going hunting."

Bella blinked. "Wait, why?"

"So we can be at full power."

"Why do you need to be full power so soon?"

"So we can protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"The people that Alice saw."

"Well do you have to go now? It's not like they're here yet-"

"They are here"

"What! why couldn't you tell me this earlier!"

"Because I didn't want to make you worry,"

She blinked again. "Well I'm worried now!"

"Well, you don't have to be. Jacob will protect you and I'll be back soon."

Edward vanished and Bella just stood there and blinked. Thinking: _Great, I'm being babysat by a werewolf three years younger then me. And my Boyfriends going hunting._

-**End Chapter-**

Heather: Ugh! I put Bella so out-of-character! She showed WAY too much emotion!

But hey we all need to show emotion don't we?


	3. Arrival Times

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, Akatsuki, Twilight or anything else in here. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Briana: Hello~ I am back.

I decided I would write another chapter pure-Akatsuki and my sissy can introduce them in the Cullens POV next chapter~

Anyway. Lessee, not sure what else to say... How about some crap about myself?

I love Naruto(The character and the show) I have an obsession with Dating Sims. I draw and write enough that Carbal Tunnel is in my near future. I hate Sakura- and at the same time I seem to have an obsessive Lesbo-Yuri-Girl love for her. I dunno, all depends on what day it is... My Mom's crazy, and is 95% percent sure I'm lesbian no matter how much I coon over the TOTALLY HAWT AND AMAZING AKATSUKI OMFGOSHEZ!... My Grandmother is my beta reader, she reads all my fanfics, however painfully slowly, and with no knowladge over who the characters are... I also mooch Naruto merch-money out of her, she got me my Naruto headband, jacket, movie and one of the games...

I hope they bring Naruto Ultimate Ninja 5 here. I just wanna play as hunky Shippuden Sasuke... And Sai, oh how fun Sai is.

I also want them to make Naruto Ultimate Ninja 6 for Playstation 2. Cuz that's the only one I have. AND IT HAS KARIN AS A PLAYABLE CHARACTER OMG AND I LOVE KAR-BEAR SO MUCHEZ AND IT HAS AWSOME SUIGETSU AND ALL OF THE AKATSUKI ARE PLAYABLE AND OMG!

XD I'm crazy. (As my sister made clear in her authors note last chapter)

Okay, so, I wasn't supposed to put this up untill Heather read through it. But after about a week of her refusing to do so and finally saying that she wasn't going to change or add anything anyway- This chapter was written entirely by me, with no input from Heather-Kunz... But when she writes the chapter after this- I'll be sure to quickly read through, add, edit, and likely write entire parts... She doesn't care I do it to all her stories XD

Anyway. I'll stop hoggin space with this authors note. Go ahead and read.

-**Arrival Times-**

The forest of Forks was dense and damp. It was somewhere after sunset when the transportation scroll caused a giant puff of smoke in the middle of a clearing. Scaring away wildlife.

"_koff koff koff-_ That was fan-_tastic_ lead' Real smooth landing."

"Shut up. Zetsu, scope the area for us." Pain groaned clearing the smoke from his face.

"_**On it**_," The two voices said in union. Digging into the dirt and dissapearing for the moment.

"Alright, everyone have their barings?"

"Ya' mean _bear_ings?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP HIDAN!" Kakuzu said before finally losing his cool and clobbering Hidan in the head repeatedly.

Other members just rolled their eyes. Itachi spoke up. "It'll be easier just to set up the house in the woods."

"I was thinking that. And it is the fastest and most conveniant route." Pain handed the scroll over to the blonde artist at his right. "Deidara. Get on your bird and look for an out-of-the-way clearing."

"Rodger that." He half-groaned. Moping away and creating a giant cardinal before setting off. With un-needed pressure that blew a couple members.

"W-wait! Deidara-Sempai! Tobi wants to come with!" Tobi jumped up, grabbing one of the birds legs. And with loud yellings from Deidara was able to climb up. The two now being too high for Deidara to push him off and not get yelled at for it.

Now Pain rolled his eyes. _Why the hell did it have to be _him_ that's my boss?_

Konan couldn't resist letting out some papers to coast herself above the trees. "I think I see the town. A tiny thing it is. Does anyone have a map of the area?"

"Tsunade gave us one in the mission scroll." Pain unrolled it and putting his hands on one side of the scroll and took out a rolled-up map.

Kisame came over with Sasori to look it over. "There's a town a couple miles away."

"We'd do best shopping there."

"Alright then. Konan? any sign of that school?"

"I see it a whiles away. We'll have to take the school bus." She came back down to earth. "Or else someone'll get restless and want to fly there." She gestured her head toward the way Deidara'd went.

With the nervous grin of 'yeah-thats-true' Pain looked out at the remaining team. Kakuzu was still beating his frustration out on Hidan. Leaving the only ones listening Sasori, Kisame and Itachi. "Everyone good to go once they return?"

"Yes," They all nodded. With Hidan's muffled screams of torture in the background.

Zetsu returned on que. "_The coast is clear._ **We saw the sight of one of the killings. Definitly not animal.**_ There's a car dealership nearby. We can go there and grab a ride._"

"That'll have to be done. We have clear license plates to put on it." He muttered, then quickly taking into account in his mind on what kind of car would be able to fit them all. But he avoided worrying about it and opted for getting a van that they could jam everyone- legally or not-into the back.

Just then, a large blast was heard at Pain's right. Although it seemed muffled, Pain was extreamly glad for the rain clouds overhead that would make all citizens believe it was thunder.

That didn't change the others reactions though. "DEIDARA!"

Kakuzu, Sasori, and Konan were gone in less then seconds. The latter to contain any inevitable noise the group would cause.

Pain lifted his wide-eyed sight to the last remaining members, Kisame and Itachi.

"We'll go see what that was about." Uchiha number 2# offered.

-Later

"And then stupid Tobi-Teme said I was bi. I don't see why no one understands how very reasonable I was with it!"

Was Deidara's very unreasonable case for why he tried to blow up Tobi and half the general area.

On the bright side, he made a clearing wide enough to fit the house!

It was beautifully set in what was now a clearing. When Konan used the scroll to pop the house up, a small lawn very convinently covored up the burnt grass Deidara created. The house was more of a miniature manor with white paneling. And Rose Bushes lined the front with colors of green, red, black and white. Konan gave a small smile. It was so unbelievably tacky no one would ever guess they were super-powered ninja assassins.

Behind her, Sasori had gladly volenteered to give Deidara his punishments. But the younger artist wasn't taking them like the Uke everyone believes him to be. So it was currently a marathon race around the house between the two. Seeing as how Sasori had a bit more stamina in him it was all a matter of when Deidara tired out.

Pain made his way up behind Konan. "Is it big enough?"

"Tsunade said we all would get our own rooms. We should go and locate everything inside so we can go on the-" She took a few moments, "- was it a 'late-night shopping spree' you called it?"

"Touche, you caught my failure moment." He sighed, Konan knew them all _way_ too well. Pain should of wondered what she was thinking of when she was silent during all of their previous meetings of villianhood.

The bluette continued to smirk and trodded her way up the short steps and opened the double doors. Making happy note of their exsistance so no one would be fighting to get our first.

The doors opened up into a sort-of main hall. Light wood with a thick staircase in the middle. She took a moment and complimented all of the portraits she was predicting the artists to coon over and the Jashinist to eventually destroy. A graceful step to the archway on the left had a large sitting room, with a fireplace surrounded by white couches and chairs. Plants were assorted around the room to contrast with the dark wood walls and floor. There was also a wall of bookcases, a chess table, a piano, and two doors. Dancing herself over to them, the left proved to be a blue room of green bathroom stalls. The one on the right a community shower with short walls seperating each shower like it were a dorm... Akatsuki Frat House, she has to make sure Hidan doesn't hear it.

To the right of the doors was another archway that led to the pastel-colored kitchen. There was a island in the middle for everyone to sit at, and Konan laughed at the double fridges, double stoves and double sinks. They would probably need those. She opened a fridge and it was full with the needed supplies. It would last about a day, she noted. In-between the two fridges were glass double doors that went out to a fenced-in backyard with a pool and everything. Sasori and Deidara were currently taking their chakra control to the limits as the two were heatedly wrestling ontop of the water. Pain leaped over the fence to tear them off of themselves before they killed eachother.

Going though the doorway opposite the other one. There was a room the same size as the sitting room. That could probably be called the recreational room. From the top of the room she could note Arcade games lined her right wall. Including two pinball machines. Behind her were two more doors, which on farther inspection was another set of stalls and another community shower. Something else that they very much needed... That's a long story... On the wall behind her was a flatscreen TV. Infront of her was a Kah-Ro-Kay Machine (as the large silver logo on the sound system read) settled behind a couch. Which already was home to a enthusiatic Hidan who immdiantly began playing video games on the _second_ big-screen TV. Kakuzu began groaning as the hip-hop music sang along to the impossible snowboarding tricks being performed on the screen.

Konan slipped behind the agrivated banker to look at the display of movies and games provided on the right of the TV. Many of the groups favorites, including the recording of a play their parole demanded they all participated in. Which she could remember would probably supply the hilarious blooper reel of them trying to get Deidara into costume... But that's another long story.

At the bottom was a assortment of videogames, from smutty dating sims to fighting games to games that were going to drive Hidan crazy trying to complete. Konan nodded at Kakuzu as she left out the door he and Hidan'd entered in, and she was back in the main hall.

Kisame and Itachi were already making their way up the steps and she followed them. There was another lightly colored hallway. And a line of doors on both sides, each door had a sign reading the owners names. Itachi and Kisame were inspecting eachothers rooms. Kisame was currently celebrating that he _hadn't_ gotten a water bed.

At the head of the hall, opposite the stairs was Pain's room. Which had double doors and a sign that comicly read 'Pain's room/complaint department' in what could only be Jiraiya's handwritting.

The rooms could wait for later. Konan turned around smiling and trotted back down the stairs. At the bottom Pain stood in the beggining hall. "Well?"

"Beautiful." She replied. and then stopping curtly and looking up at him. "Now whose going to round the family up?"

-Later

"Okay, now I'll put the limes and lemons away as long as you all promise to calm down while we shop." Pain had been given the round-up duty. And however Konan had left to accompany Kakuzu with buying the car. (They settled on a black van they knew the artists would probably tackle for a paint job.) The interior was even coated with red velvet. Which sold the deal for Konan at least. They'd just returned to their clearing at the end of Pain's lecture.

So Konan had no idea how limes and lemons had drove six of the most powerful and feared men she'd ever met into the fetal position.

But she didn't really want to know what forms of torture Pain had come up with. She recalled some of what he'd put them through during the corse of villianhood, when someone'd succeeded in doing something that Pain would just not allow, the most usual form of punishment was target practice. Which was when they would be assigned to a member Pain knew liked them the least and then got to be their practice dummy for an extended amount of time...

Deidara, being prone to blowing up the base quite a few times in his earlier days, had faced many a Tsukiyomi practice or dummy for puppet techniques. Kakuzu also got this punishment many a time, all up untill people stopped volenteering to take him...

Hidan, had actually gone to a few near-by whorehouses and punished the poor women for their heathen ways. Pain hadn't cared much, but hung Hidan on a noose for Konan to slice at none the less. Pain was also surprised that no one else cared that the hookers were gone.

But that just made Pain think they were more gay, and concluded they were all virgins. They all are actually, but they're all after Konan. Everyone's pretty iffy with Kakuzu. But he doesn't seem interested in Konan too so... Moving on.

Konan was pretty sure Deidara was crying. And that Kisame was trying to throw his consious mind into another demension. Hidan seemed to be hyperventilating. And Sasori was rocking back and forth...

"We're all ready to go now." Pain mused when he saw the two members arrive again. Getting closer Konan could hear one of them moaning... Hmmm, interesting.

-Later-Port Angeles

Port Angeles was beautiful little tourist trap. Quaint with shops lining the road. Deidara and Hidan immidiantly set out into the vast sea of people shoving eachother around the whole way. After Konan talked everyone out of the fear of what Pain had previously done to them. They all talked up background stories for themselves. (Kisame and Tobi were the most actively comming up with random little bits of past for them to refer too. But basicly, everyone was themselvse, minus ninja.)

Thank-the-Lord above that Sasori had stopped in one of the bookstores and picked up a case of medical dictionary's. He rather quickly called up civilian medical excuses for Kisame's blue skin. Followed with things they could use as excuse for the diseased Uchiha boy that has a habit of coughing blood in the worse of situations.

They arrived at the biggest and most-stocked clothing store they could find. "What's our spending limit?" Sasori asked mainly to Kakuzu.

"Well, we only have around 10 Quadrillion dollars in Konoha's bank." Hidan commented with amazing accuracy.

"Just buy what'll fit in youir closet. We technically need a lifetimes amount of clothes. Just get whatever catches your eye." Pain commented. Kakuzu visibley twitched.

-Later

Konan, rather skillfully, bought whatever caught her eye. Deidara seemed to have obtained two carts full of clothes that caught his eye. Along with a third full of 'take these away from me and I'll kill you.'

Konan actually caught Sasori and asked him why all the clothes he got were either black, brown, beige, red or white. He replied by picking up a blue T-shirt. (Which, after Konan walked away, was immidiantly given to Deidara.)

Eventually, however. All the 'Seme's' found themselves in the, dreaded, 'Husbands Chair'

While the 'Uke's' displayed their array of clothing choices.

Thankfully for Kisame and Kakuzu, Itachi only tried on what he wasn't sure would fit. While Hidan- however egged on by his boy-crush Deidara, lost interest and the energy to put on and take off clothes. (He'd gotten few anyway, Kakuzu actually had to tell him he needed more then just three shirts.)

Tobi, Deidara, and Konan however. Seemed to have no problem with continuing. And Pain was actually getting paranoid they may hit the 10 Quadrillion limit.

-Three Hours Later

Tobi and Konan were done, but Deidara, was still going quite strong.

"How is he spending so much time with this?" Pain asked shakily.

"I think he's layering clothes and making them diffrent outfits, and he's bent on modeling all the possiblities... Kind of like what that fan fic writer whose story you tortured us with was doing." Sasori answered, Pain actively gulped. Deidara came out in what might've been four shirts, three pairs of pants, five pairs of socks, two pairs of shoes, at least seven belts and two bandana's that made him look alittle like Bret Michaels.

-Later

"But-"

"NO BUT'S you scrawny little diva-... er, bastard, girly-man!" This refrain from Hidan was followed from a rather manly punch in the face courtesy of Deidara's yapping fists.

After dragging Deidara away from his current creativity outlet, the group were now heading for a Resturaunt located in the community of Forks.

Earlier, when they were cashing out, the woman gave them rather freightful looks. Pain tried to explain that they were just a family on shopping spree... Haha...

The sum total was about 3,184. Pain mentally complimented Deidara for making it seem so much more. But he also had to prevent Kakuzu from killing the cashier so they could just steal it all.

The sun was going down, Kakuzu drove and went just about the same amount-per-hour as the price on their receipt.

Eventually, coming to a stop-on-a-dime hault in the driveway of a Resturaunt. Kakuzu calmly got out of the car and entered. While everyone else had to readjust their current gravity and organ placement.

Everyone eventually entered. And they pushed some tables together to sit at. Tobi started singing something about Pee-Wee Herman which everyone tried best to block out.

"Alright, does everyone have their stories straight?" Pain whispered after the waitress walked away.

Konan spoke. "I'm Konan Akatsuki, our adoptive parents were Jiraiya and Tsunade Akatsuki. You're Nagato Akatsuki-"

"Why's my name Nagato?"

"Well it can't be 'Pain' and it's that or Yahiko." He twitched slightly.

"How about Gin?"

"How about Nagiko?"

"... Nagato it is."

"No, I like Nagiko." Pain/Nagiko resisted the urge to name off all the reasons why he _hated_ that name.

"...Okay, so we keep our first names, and Akatsuki is our last name." He also resisted the urges to name off the reason why _that_ sounded so stupid... Nagiko Akatsuki... He sounded like a damned Shonen-Ai Hentai Manga character. The missing love interest in 'Little Butterfly'... "... Everyone decide their interests and backgrounds."

"I'm HIDAN! I worship Jashin-Sama and I really like HORROR MOVIES! I'm a homophobe because my Mommy was killed by a guy in drag when I was seven!"

A few members twitched before Deidara spoke. "Don't hate the race, man."

"Yeah you're just their _leader_."

"What I can't support gay rights without being gay?"

"No," The two idiotic Ukes of the organization entered a glaring contest.

"...Actually, not all Tranies are gay."

"I myself find it humorous since Hidan's the one that really killed his Mother."

"_We are not having this discussion!"_ Pain yelled at the group. Everyone quieted down and stared at the panting leader.

Konan tapped his shoulder and pointed to the waitress that had returned. "... Um, I forgot to get your drinks..."

Pain sat there staring at the table for a few seconds. Before lifting the drink menu. "...Mountain Dew,"

"Wild Cherry slushie!"

"Lemon juice!"

"Tea,"

"Er, yes. Tea,"

"Nothing."

"Just some water."

"Lots of water."

"Banana Blast Smoothie with the Triple Cherry topping!"

The poor woman wrote down all the orders before fleeing the table.

Pain took a deep breath. "... Okay Hidan, your religon is serious scary-ass. Give a extra angsty explaination on why you joined it."

The Jashinist blinked a few seconds, averted his eyes in thought. "...Er, rape?"

Pain had to take another deep breath. "Default history switch activated. Konan may choose."

The bluette took a few seconds of thought. "One time when you ran away from the orphanage you were jumped by a gang that didn't like you, you were beaten to what should have been your death but hours later awoke feeling perfectly fine. When you sat up there was a Jashin pendant under you. You became servant to the religon forever after." A couple hands clapped for the bluette genius.

"Impressive, make one for me Konan." Sasori asked, leaning on one arm staring at the girl the entire time.

She blinked just once. "Sasori Akatsuki, your parents were puppeteers, they died in a car crash by a drunk driver you still hold a grudge against. You closed all emotion up while staying with your Grandmother, when she died she left you in the care of Jiraiya and Tsunade."

Sasori took a minute before speaking. "Car crash is rather unoriginal."

"It's not when the drunk drivers son ended up being your parents' close friend. Kakashi Hatake."

Sasori gave a smile that made everyone looking at him shiver slightly. "I love it,"

Deidara, after shaking off the fear of his Danna's smile. Stood up to proclaim his own history. "Deidara, Bochi, Akatsuki. My parents gave me up right after I was born. Never had I found a foster family that I liked untill being adopted by the generous and considerate Tsunade and Jiraiya Akatsuki. However I once ran away because I was scared of getting attached. Jiraiya found me and took me back, giving ways of how to be special to everyone. So I became the social butterfly artist-" Deidara practicly jumped onto Sasori's lap. " and gotted by presious best-fwend Saso-no-Danna~" Deidara snuggled the man, for the soul reason of- he want's to ruin his life.

Sasori started trying to pry the 'disqusting, germ infested, faggot piece of filth' off of him while most of the table laughed and Hidan had his mouth hanging open. "...Well that's the gayest thing I ever saw."

Now, while of course Deidara went on yet another rant explaining to Hidan all of the numerous reasons why he is 'straight as God's teeth' The rest of the Akatsuki family continued on.

"Itachi, your turn." One of the last living Uchiha's, who had remained rather quiet compared to his fellow members a mayjority of the day. Put down the napkin he'd been absently fondling to speak.

"My family was killed in a fire that I accidentally set. The only survivors being me, my brother, and our cousin. Tobi." He gestured to the older Uchiha who was consumed in cheering for his sempai's 'I'm not gay' speech. "My brother was taken in by the Uzumaki family while I stayed at the orphanage. After many years I finally got back in contact with him with the help of Jiraiya and Tsunade."

Konan clapped for him while the commotion down the table got slightly louder. "Kisame?"

The shark-man, who had been folding his napkin in attempt to make something Konan-level just to pass the time while his fellow Uke's bickered. And absently thought that, if there was an author for their story right now. He wanted to pound her face in for making so many damned gay jokes. He looked up and pushed those thoughts away to think of something. "Uhhh, what disease do I have again?"

"Blue baby syndrome." Sasori called, trying to be heard over Deidara's screeching. "A heart defect where, because of lack of proper nutrients during pregnancy, oxygen can't effectively get through the heart, making the skin a blue color. However it's supposed to make most of it's victims crippled or die at a young age, you can likely use the excuse of you made sure to keep yourself active. With the help of the apparent God-sent angels Jiraiya and Tsunade."

Kisame nodded, suddenly feeling undermanned by the man a entire foot shorter then him. "... Okay, and... I like swords..." Kisame also made special note to pay more attention during conversations so that this never happens again. And also to kick the ass of the author that apparently keeps forgetting him.

"I was taken from a home when I was three, Went to the Akatsuki's home at seven. Currently twentyseven and looking for work." Was Kakuzu's blunt and lazy background, although it's hard to blame him when he's the one that has to sit next to arguing Hidan.

Pain rolled his eyes and addressed the table. "Ages? I'm 19,"

Konan: "18,"

Kisame: "25,"

Deidara: "Er- 15,"

Sasori: "18,"

Deidara: "You don't look _18,_"

Sasori: "And Kisame doesn't look 25. You're the one that used your IQ as an age."

Kisame&Deidara: "Hey!"

Itachi: " 16."

Hidan: "Dwhat? oh, uhhh... 15?"

Kakuzu: "You will _not_ pass as 15, Hidan."

Hidan: "16! whatever!"

All: "... TOBI!"

Tobi: "Eleventy-six!"

All: "..."

Tobi: "Don't hurt me I bruise easily!"

Kakuzu: "I vote that Tobi's a mentally retarded 23-year-old with schizophrenic tendancys."

Deidara: "I second!"

The group was silent for a moment, mainly listening to Tobi's cowering from under the table. Then the waitress arrived again. "Y-your drinks,"

"Yay!" The centuries-old-Uchiha gleed and came up to devour his Banana Blast Smoothie with the Triple Cherry topping.

-Later

After telling the waitress that they were all new in town, (once she wasn't scared crapless of them any more.) And that they'd bought and fixed-up the 'old abandoned house in the woods' They'd all loudly eaten their dinner as Kakuzu had another heartattack and killing urge when looking at the bill.

Pain opted to drive this time. On the way they had concluded that Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi and Konan would go to school. Pain would stay home with Tobi, while Kakuzu and Kisame got jobs.

It was midnight as they finally arrived back at their current home. Everyone lazily walked into the house and- on Pain's very insistaint orders- went straight to bed. Excluding Tobi who had to stop by one of the rose bushes to vomit uncontrolably.

Konan, having gotten the unfortunate task of eating her entire meal, drink and all, then finishing Pain's meal, and everyone elses' after Tobi began vomitting. Trailed up the stairs. Having to stop and sit at the top or else end up like Tobi.

Itachi, who was perfectly fine. Sat down next to her. "Green doesn't suit you Konan-San."

"I see spots,"

Itachi reached into his pocket and took out three diffrent medicine bottles. Konan watched as he read the labels before returning two of them to his pocket and handing her three tablets from the other. "Swallow these dry and wait a couple minutes."

Konan'd contemplated turning the contents of her stomach into paper and burning the pieces. But this seemed much easier. She took the tablets and swallowed. Itachi bid her a quiet farewell while she sat there to let her stomach rest.

Within the few minutes Itachi'd mentioned. She was feeling much better and decided to get up and look around some more. Most of Akatsuki had completely ignored Pain's direct order, as most of the open doors were holding rather empty rooms. While she could still hear poor Tobi spewing chunks outside, she could also make out russling noises from the invaded Kitchen. Along with the disgruntled shouts from their banker. Meaning that the immortals would be downstairs for a while.

Konan entered the door that held a younger Uchiha's name, and pushed it the rest of the way open. Itachi was setting his things aside. His room was mostly white with a hint of red on the left wall the bared the Uchiha crest. The rest of the room would range no farther then shades of gray. His bed's posts went up to the textured ceiling, while there were matching end tables on both sides. and the near right of the room had a glass table with two chairs at it.

She knocked on the panel for Itachi to look up. "Thank you,"

"Your welcome," He replied, she exited the doorway, at the right of Itachi's room was Kisame's, she peeked in the open door to the navey room with beige carpet. Sports gear was scattered around to keep him entertained. And a wide, dull crimson dresser was at the far left. But the extra-long bed was housed currently to the room's owner, who had gladly listened to Pain and was rather comicly flopped ontop of the bed, with seafoam green covers lazily strewn on his back. Konan closed the door to let the man sleep and continued on her way.

As she turned she saw the black-and-orange blur that was named Tobi. It ran straight for the swinging doors that was Pain's room/Complaint Department

She followed after him, Konan entered the doors to Deidara laying on the floor, Hidan laying on Deidara and Tobi sprawled out ontop of both of them. The three had their faces pressed up against a golden plate on Pain's desk. Trying to read the fine print under the giant word 'LEADER'

"I can't see it..." Hidan whined trying to cross his eyes and flex his jaw like that would help in reading the tiny letters.

The better seeing, more literate, more persistaint and just down-right smarter Deidara replied. "It says: The all-mighty gawd of Light cosplay, pretty red clouds, magnets, and corny world take-over ideas."

"W.T.F.! The clouds were MY idea!" Tobi whined.

"Tobi, get off of me. Hn,"

"Okay!" The pile seperated and crawled past Konan and out of the room. She looked up at Pain who had been sitting at said desk the whole time.

"Who's Light?" She asked almost innocently.

"Some bi-shonen villian in a childrens Anime." He explained while sweatdropping.

Pain's room was made up of burnt orange colors and light wood walls. There were some dabs of plants, the right and left walls had small file cabinets and infront of the doors were the before-said desk. The room looked to pass as an office. Half-walls seperated his black bed, couch and a wide window that overlooked the backyard.

"Konan," She stopped inspecting the room to look up at him. "I've been thinking of what might be causing the killings, Zetsu told me that there was most certainly something non-animal, but rather un-human about the desecration of the corpses."

"So then what are you saying?" She asked, her Messanger Angel mode kicking in. Back stiff and neck straight, ready to listen and do anything he asked of her.

He looked at his desk, something she'd taken note of as a habit, even when there was no paper or object to look at. He often did it while trying to be gentle with a punishment or when issuing a dangerous mission. Something he tried not to show he wasn't sure of. Before looking her back in the eye to speak. "Tell eveyone, in the morning, to put Genjutsu blocks on themselves. For all we know this may be a rogue ninja with bloody impulses."

"Could it really?" She asked. Rogue ninja's- however it wasn't impossible, very rarely chose the civilian lands as a runaway point.

He shook his head. "I really don't know, but we'll find out as soon as possible. Untill then- just control the others." She smiled, him being dead-serious didn't make it less funny. She bowed and turned around to leave.

Surely he ment to control them _tomarrow,_ so she gladly went straight to the door with her name on it. She opened the door and flipped on the light to the light-blue room with white flowers and butterflys painted on the walls. A fluffy white bed with a veil all around it. To the right was a vanity mirror next to a large wardrobe. At the near left of the room, right infront of the bed was a bookshelf and suede chair.

'Alittle Princessy' she thought. But what girl can resist a vanity mirror and giant bed? Zetsu was going through all the rooms delivering their clothes, as they'd ended up putting them all in boxes with their matching members name.

Konan opted to change tomarrow, and like Kisame, flopped onto her bed. She tapped the lamp on the end table that had been alighted by the switch, and it went out. Rather elegant and high-tech for the group of S-Class rogues.

Konan gently drifted off to sleep to the sounds of her teammates trying to get some before-bedtime assasination's in. Which by now had become rather lullaby-like to her. And the Akatsuki Den-Mother was soon snoring as her hellish family continued screaming at eachother through the night.

-**End Chapter-**

Briana: Okay then now~~~

Okay, so this chap-it-a-er once again had no input from Heather . But the next one- which she is supposed to start- should have tons of input from ME. I'll probably fix up alot of her wording so the characters don't sound like robots too... Wha, I told her "MORE DETAIL" and then I looked through her own stories- and her form of 'more detail' was one line that read: " "Jake you can't leavl me here you can't leave me alone!" Rose said as tears fell from her blue eyes. Jake saying his

last words "Rose you ever were alone." "what do you mean Jake I was took away from my family and you were the thing that gave me

hope strength and if you leave now i'll...I'll lose all of that. Jake you cant leave!" " ... She is gonna flippin' kill me for putting this up here XD

She's been gone from the house for five days actually . Somewhere with friends... me, I've just been reading Artemis Fowl... yes, a Artemis Fowl oneshot is in my near future... Maybe I should make my chapters shorter? After seeing how TINY Heather's are .

MOVING ON TO MYSELF!... I make fun of Akatsuki so bad~ I'm sorry Kisame! if it helps- if I had to have sex with 1 Akatsuki member to save the world, it would be you!... What? stop looking at me like that!

And yeah, 'Blue Baby' is a real disease, but I techinically put 'syndrome' at the end just to make it sound cooler~

Soooo, yay... Oh, and I have a thing for detail, so here's how the Akatsuki's rooms are located.

Pain

Konan Kakuzu

Kisame Hidan

Itachi Tobi

Sasori Deidara

Stairs

Voila~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Friends or Foes

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Akatsuki, Naruto. Or anything else Twilight-related. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto as Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer...

**-Friends or Foes-**

Bella soon went into the house with Jacob to do some talking about what is happening. Bella Quickly wakled past her Dad hoping he wouldn't have the chance to ask any questiong she couldn't answer.

Jacob quickly followed her but before they got into the bedroom... Bell's Dad said "So Jacob how's school going?" Bella's Dad said even though Jacob wasn't going to school anymore because of his whole turning into a werewolf thing.

"Um, it's going good." Jacob said hoping Bell's Father would buy it. Luckily for Jacob, Bella's Fathers favorite show came on, that show being... Football.

So while Bell's Dad got distracted by the TV quicling ploping on the couch and ate some butter popcorn as Bell and Jacob went into Bell's bedroom, Jacob quickly said "So what do you guys think about the people that are coming over?" Jacob said with a very serious look on his face.

Bell looking very confused said, "We don't know much just that they are here and that they are very very strong, and I was kinda hoping you knew something."

"No I don't really know anything." Jacob said as he started to lower his head.

Bell getting worried said "Then what were you and Edward talking about?"

Jacob slowly lifted his head and had a moment of silence, "...You... Me,"

"Jacob please don't"

"Bell I won't let you go with some stupid Vampire!"

"Jacob please-"

"You know what I can't handle this, if you need me I'll be outside. Jacob said as he ran to the window and opened it and then jumped out of it.

Bell not knowing what to do, did her homework, took a brake, got some food, finished her homework and then tryed to get some sleep.

-Morning

"Bell wake up!" Her Father said once more. Bell quickly got up and went downstairs and made breakfast herself this time. But they still had the same thing they did last time. After Bell was done cooking she gave a plate to her Dad and a plate to herself, she started to eat and Bell's Dad trying to start a conversation said "So, you and Jacob were doing homework or something?"

"Um yeah he needed help with his Math homework and I agreed to help him."

"Um OK then. Well I'm going to be late to Dinner Bell,"

"Why?"

"Because we found something in the woods last night and not sure what it is yet. So I got to work late tonight."

"OK" Bell said as she quickly finished her food and went out the door.

Bell getting into her car and drove to School but as she drove she also looked around for Edward but saw no sign of him and eventually got to School and went to Home room. Bell quicklt sat down next to Mike, Mike after annoucements tried to ask Bell out to the movies, but then the bell rang and Bell left the room and went to first period, and then to second and then to third and then eventually got to Lunch, and sat next to her friends, Mike trying still to ask Bell out while the rest of her friends just messed around with eachother.

Bell ignored it and started to think about Edward, and eventually she turned around and saw some new weird people sitting at the Cullen's table.

-Across the Room

Meanwhile, at what was usually the Cullen's table. There was a new group of supernatural beings- I mean new kids in the School.

To be exact, there was a blonde, a redhead, a grayhead, a brunette, and a bluette. "Deidara, will you _please_ stop talking so loud," And the blonde was talking loud.

"Ah shuddup!" Grunted said blonde.

While the artists continued to bicker. Konan and Itachi continued to pretend that they wern't from the same country as the two. Which technically they wern't, but regardless, fate has droven them all to spend 24/7 with eachother. Currently, Itachi was poking at his Salad while Konan scanned the room every once and awhile...

Obviously, they were _not_ keeping a low profile.

The five Akatsuki members seemed to be attracting students to their side like flies to a fire. Konan had been hit on at least five times, and she thinks that one of the times was from a teacher. Deidara had been too, untill he turned around and the poor sap was sent running for his life out of the school. Deidara seems to have scared the boy away from telling anybody also. But Konan threatened that the next time she catches him threatening someone, she'll- and we quote: 'Fold him into sharper corners then a origami crane.'

Hidan and Itachi also seemed to have obtained their own individual groupies. Hidan was fine with showing off just for them, but when Konan brought up the whole 'way-too-much-attention' problem, Itachi attempted to give a half-hearted 'step-away' glare. Which then resulted in the group doubling.

Konan kept looking around the room. Everyone kept watching them, like they were part of a class project, Konan had to nudge Hidan to stop winking at everyone. '_Oh well'_ she thought. '_They'll back off when he starts asking them to join his religon,_'

Deidara and Sasori's argument- without really breaking for air- seemed to have changed topics. Now they were arguing about lunch.

Another thing Konan had worried about. But Itachi gracefully got a salad, although Hidan had decided to stare at all of the food for about five minutes before cussing each piece of broccli out and stomping away with nothing but a soda. Which he quickly downed and burped loudly in Konan and Itachi's faces. He was now complaining about every single thing he did in all his classes.

Sasori refused to even get a fake plate of food. He just sat down at the nearest table. And Konan was much too nervous to eat. Konan tried the 'look at me I'm normal' smile again, and leaned almost motherly across the table. "Deidara, dear, please start eating, eating is normal, normal is needed right now." She said through her teeth, while she absently wondered if she should have dyed her hair brown or something.

Deidara rolled his eyes and abandoned his argument. He opened up the little box. "Deidara, a bento box isn't very American." He finished lifting the lid before the puppet/puppeteer could finish his snotty comments. A delicious dish molded into a lunch-meat train framed by hamburger-and-egg moutains and sky.

"Dude, gimme," Hidan said, cutting mid-complaint.

The blonde smirked almost evilly at his Danna. "Thank you Konan-Chan for the perfectly beautiful lunch~" He said as he immidiantly dug in.

Konan thank-you'd quietly, turning away to check if people's looks were changing at all. Hidan seemed to be whining. And if Sasori had complete nerves in his face he might've twitched.

Itachi continued to calmly eat his food. Secretly thanking the Gods that he wasn't sitting between the two artists, and wondering how Kisame's job search was going.

"Sasori, is something wrong?" Konan asked, when the man had begun grinding claw-marks into the table.

The artist stood up. "I think I'll get something now." He growled, Konan chose not to wonder on his bad mood and instead celebrate that they would have another member normally eating food for their persistaint audiance. Even if it would fall through a wooden stomach and disitergrate in posion.

-Meanwhile

So Bell do you whont to go to the move's or something like that? mick said very very nrvesly. No um I have to go and um get some food. Bell said as she woked quikly

to the luch line and ran into some red haed guy

"Watch where you're going you filthy little twit!" Sasori grunted wiping the place where Bella'd ran into him.

Fine I sorry you don't have to be such a groch. Bella said as she got her food.

Sasori took a second to blink rather dramaticly. "Grouch?" He stammered. "Did you just call me a _grouch?"_

Yay and what are you going to do about it?

Sasori stared at her in what could only be utter awe. He took a deep breath but before letting out attempted to strangle the poor, unfortunate girl. Before being hastily held back by Itachi, who took this as a moment to pop out of nowhere.

Back at the Akatsuki table Konan was clearly hyper-ventilating, while Deidara was rolling around on the cafeteria floor laughing. Mike and Eric jumped up to run to Bella's aid.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just got into a fight with some old red-head guy who's such a grouch."

"Shut, _up!. _I'm standing _right here_ you disgusting excuse for a woman!" Sasori yelled while being pulled back to the table by Itachi.

"I'll shut up when you walk away,"

Bella walked away as Sasori continued yelling.

-Akatsuki's table

Deidara continued laughing histaricly as Itachi set Sasori down in his previous seat. Hidan, for what was probably the first time in his life, was speechless, staring at the fuming puppet man across from him. Konan was choking on the deep breaths she was taking, after a while Deidara pulled himself back up, just as Konan's hand shot out to snatch Sasori's shirt and pull him over to her. "If anything like that _ever_ happens again. I'll assure, little dolly-boy, that you'll forever more have the anatomy of a _Ken doll."_ She finished, going back to her seat to try and compose herself. Failing.

Sasori brushed her threat off. Deidara fully returned to his seat and looked at the blue woman and the red man that he sat between. "Actually, he already does." Sasori's fuming turned on Deidara as Hidan, and even alittle from Konan, began laughing.

-Bella's Table

Bella finally getting to her table to eat her lunch without being strangled and then went to the rest of her class. And then went home where she saw Jacob at her door step. "Bella I'm sorry for what happened last night."

"Jacob don't worry about it it's history alright."

"Alright some on lets go inside." Jacob and Bella went to the bedroom and saw... Edward

Jacob soon getting a serious face heard Edward say "Jacob did you find anything at all?"

"No, not anything."

"Bella did you find anything at all?"

"There were these weird people at school?"

"What did they look like?"

"One was short with red hair, I actually got into a bit of an argument with him. And then there was one that had long blonde hair, and another with short blue and one that looked like he was blind."

"Those might be the people from Alice's vision Bella."

"What!"

"Don't worry Bella my family is around the whole place and so are Jacob's friends. You should stay away from them from now on OK.".

"OK but what do I do now?"

"Just try and rest, me and Jacob will be outside if you need anything."

-Akatsuki Manor/Mansion/Stronghold/House/Whatever you wanna call it

The rest of the day had went on quite uneventfull for the schooling Akatsuki, seeing as how Lunch had ended with Deidara, Sasori, and somehow Hidan getting into a pile-up fight and successfully scarring the other students away from them.

However Hidan had to end the day with a detention while Sasori sweet-talked his way out of it and Deidara played the poor Ukeified victim of the tussle.

Now that all of the group were safely back at the... place they were currently living at, debriefing could begin.

When they had returned, Konan found Pain sitting in the sitting room, huggin his legs to his chest on the couch, covered in what appered to be purple slime. "...Pain, what happened?"

The leader wearily blinked for a few seconds. "...Tobi... wanted to make... _cupcakes._" As Pain began making sounds that may have been sobbing, Konan chose to walk away, and decided not to ask how that simple motion had gone so terribly wrong.

She moved to the Kitchen where everyone had managed to collectively end up in. "How did everyone's days go?" 

"Me and Leader-Sama had lots of fun!" Tobi said, putting fluffy pink pastries under his mask to chew.

"Kakuzu? Kisame? how'd your luck go?"

Kakuzu raised his hand to signal that he'd go first. "I got a makeshift job as an accesory. A local sporting goods store, I get to sit at the front and amuse customers with cartoon sketches."

Sasori perked up, "You sketch?"

"I have many talents that are rather useless." He gruntingly replied.

Then it was Kisame's turn: "Well, I got to do some test-taking." He puffed out his chest and raised his arm high. "The sheriff is gonna call me bag with what my police rank is going to be!"

Deidara and Tobi clapped and cheered rather loudly, where as Hidan seemed to have the dawning thought that if he did something wrong, Kisame would be the giant blue thing chasing him down for it. While Konan and Itachi smiled politely and clapped along. Kisame brought some laughs as he did some very Guy-level poses he learned from only the best.

Konan by chance glanced at the doorway, Pain had wiped a mayjority of the junk off of himself and had entered. "Tobi, Deidara, quiet for a second." Tobi whined slightly but the both quickly did. Pain stood at the head of the room next to Konan with his back turned to the door behind him that led to outside.

Kakuzu was the first to speak aloud, "Someone's outside."

Pain nodded, "What can we do to them?"

-Outside

Seth's breath, despite it not being all that cold, was visable as white clouds infront of his face. He was hidden among bushes and behind trees with a small view point of the back of the house that had seemingly appered over night.

_Embry, I found something._ He said, knowing Embry was the closet to him.

_What is it?_ A diffrent voice said in his head.

_You'll have to see it to believe me. Do you remember the discribtions Alice gave for the people she saw?_

He could hear Quill agree in his head before answering directly _The blood-sucker was super detailed. We're on our way to confirm. Howl so we can find you quicker._

Seth was about to bring his head back to do so. But when he faced the sky, he registered that it was completely black. Or more so that he was seeing black.

Then he realized his eyes were closed, when he opened them, he was human again, draped with bagging clothes and tied to a chair. Only two figures infront of him. "How well will it work Sasori?"

The smaller one held up a vial filled with purple liquid. "It's my latest,_ Mesmer_ potion. Wolfie boy here will tell us anything we ask."

-**End Chapter**-

Briana: Yay! we got it out faster then I had imagined. Okay, here's the down-low. Heather wrote everything with the Cullens, and I wrote everything with the Akatsuki. And when Sasori and Bella argued? I would write a paragraph of what Sasori was saying. And then she would sit down and write Bella's reply. This seems to be how we're going to do it. So make note that everything a Twilight character says is written by Heather, and everything a Naruto character says is written by me. Unless stated otherwise. For example: I wrote the ending with Seth. Actually, I'm alittle paranoid at the moment cause I'm only half-sure that Seth was a werewolf by book three... This'll drive me crazy, where the hell did I put the Eclipse volume?... And here's Heather!

Heather: OK so at the beggining of the chapter I put 'Bella and Jacob went into the house to help Jacob with his math homework' but then SOMEBODY told me that Jacob doesn't got to school anymore and of course I am told this after I already wrote the scene! And so I changed to 'Bella and Jacob go inside to talk about what is happening' and yes I know now that Jacob does not got to school in the books and I now know this because of my DARLING STEP-SISTER B... And now there is one last thing I would like to say, I hope you like the chapter and now here is B again. I warn you she is crazy and I hope you live through her ranting and are still able to read the story...

Briana: ... Anyway, Notes that I have on this chapter are: _Yes,_ 'Mesmer Potion' is a refference to Artemis Fowl, I've been reading it non-stop, but Time Paradox is checked out of my library so I haven't gotten to read it yet! IT'S DRIVING ME MAD! And Eoin-Kun is releasing the next volume- 'Atlantis Complex' on the 20th! WEEEE! Artemis's second personality: Orion, flirting relentlessly with Holly. PRICELESS!... And lastly: I would like to give special thankies to all our reviewer! especially- I think the screenname is LonelyAura?- for giving the first constructive-crit. I must work on my grammar-crackers! And notice my typos! and keep Itachi in-character! AND HEATHER SHOULD LISTEN TOO, But she apparently doesn't like being told her chapters are anything but perfect, SO KEEP IT UP! Tell us which parts suck and which sentances make no sense at all! it's the only way to improve! BELIEVE IT!... Any comments Heather?

Heather: Yes I am listening B, so B stop yelling at all the fans they're too cool to loose their hearing.

Briana: ... And we are done! next chapter- will be PUNCHED OUT SUPER-FOLD! WOOOOHOOOOOO!


	5. Confrontation

Briana: Annnnnd it's MY TURN to start the chapter! Okay, so... WEEEEE!... Did I ever tell any of you about how the library computers won't let me go to my deviantArt? IT'S HORRIDABLEZ! The screen says 'domain is blocked due to nudity' ... WHAAAAA! Now whuttami supposed to DO!... WHAAA!...

I didn't have anything up anyway. Just some crappy Sonic the Hedgehog fanart. Because I don't have a scanner. I draw better on paper, and my Grandma wants me to submit some pictures to the fair this year... YAAAAWN. But okay... It took SOMEONE- as in a person whom is also writting this story that is not me- a RLY LONG TIME to write her part of the chapter! .

Heather: Hm maybe I should submit someting next year. I don't know B what do you think?

Briana: I've told you several times. You shoulda' submitted something THIS year. Regardless, oh, and. Apparently there was a slippy with the last chapter. It seems that during Saso VS Bell, you completely forgot your quotation marks. And another part which I really hope was a typo where you spelled Mike's name wrong...

Heather: Hey leave me aloneI'm not perfect and sides some times I am thinking of stuff in my head and then I'll start to type and misspell stuff and forget to add some words because im trying to get to good .

Briana: ... OKAY! So we figured out how the story is going to go! I don't think it's much of a spoiler to say that Akatsuki will now be staying with, adding to and changing the events from here on all the way to the end of the Twilight series... WTF did they do in the third book? right, kick Victoria's ass. And then the last book-... _crap_ all those names and scenes I'm gonna have to remember. Eh, it's Akatsuki. And Akatsuki makes me luvvie-luvvie-goo-goo. Fangirl powers, ACTIVATE!

-**Confrontations-**

The Akatsuki knew something. Now, the next stage of the plan was to do nothing. Not that it's what they wanted to do. But in getting the honest truth, there was only one thing they had to do. Wait to be sought out, so that they could play the poor defensless victims. It was this, or Tobi's idea, which was to stroll up to their house with a basket full of candy and ask to talk it out.

Even Hidan agreed to calming down and staying normal awhile longer after that suggestion...

-With Bella

"Bella! Wake up!" Bella's Dad yelled. Bella jumped out of bed and threw clothes on, then she rushed down the stairs where her Father was eating breakfast. Bella sat down and tried to silently eat her breakfast, untill her Father decided to try and start a conversation: "Uh- Bella, I'm going to be late for Dinner tonight. You haven't forgot about what's happening?"

She tried to reply. "Um no." When it started to get silent again she said: " Besides, um, I'm going to be late too."

"Why?"

"I'm, going shopping with some friends tonight."

"That's good, don't worry about me then." Bella nodded, then she got up and washed her dishes before leaving out the door.

-At School

Bella parked her truck, she got out and spotted Edward and Jacob in the parking lot, and went over to them "So, is there a plan?"

"You must ask them to meet us in the woods-" Edward started.

"But do it in a code." Jacob broke in. Earning a quick glare.

"Okay," Bella said before anything could start. "When should I do it?"

"At lunch time. But do it quickly, we don't know these guys very well, so do it fast." Edward said.

"Alright, I will." Bella said. Then she continued on to inside the school.

-Later

She went to homeroom, then to first, second and third period. Then she was eventually at lunch. She looked up and waited for the new kids to all sit down. Bella got up and walked over to them, attempting to be casual. She went to the blue-haired girl and handed her a napkin that she had scribbled. 'Meeting in the woods' on it. The bluette scanned the paper and the looked up to Bella looking strangely kind and sure, and nodded her head.

-With Akatsuki

After Bella walked back to her table, the other Akatsuki started to speak. "Hn, well that was quick."

"Almost too quick." Konan confirmed, still looking at the napkin. " Sasori, go outside and call for Zetsu. Tell him Pain has to come to us. Kakuzu and Kisame will have to take family emergency leaves on their first day." Sasori nodded and stood up. He went out the cafeteria doors and dissapeared from view. "Hidan, keep watch for them. Itachi, go tell the principal our house caught fire or something."

-With Bella

After school ended, Bella raced to meet Edward in the woods. Personally, she wasn't sure how the enemy knew exactly where to meet, but Edward met up with her and took her to the clearing they'd once played vampire-baseball in. Also there were Jacob and the pack, along with the rest of the Cullens.

Carlise was up ahead, seemingly waiting for the arrival. Alice seemed to be willing visions to come, Edward set Bella aside to wait, so she went over her. "Alice, are you seeing anything?"

"Yes, but I can't really explain what it is." She said, rubbing her temples and looking surprisingly tired for being a vampire. "each one of them is thinking of things they could or want to do. It's mind-blowing, how many have you seen?"

"I only saw five in the school." Bella said, recounting in her head, trying to be as sure as possible.

"Well there's more, about twice as many. I don't even know what they are, they're nothing like us, but it's like they're just as much immortal." She said, her eyes half lidded like she was seeing something else. Then her hands dropped and she opened them back to normal. "Some of them are contemplating how easy it will be to kill us."

"You can see all that?"

"I see them attacking us, and us counter-attacking. They're hardly surprised and don't stop. But it keeps changing, like they're trying to decide weither to follow or go against orders. I just don't know which actions are the orders."

Emmett, who was looking effectively restless, came over. "Well, what can they do?"

Alice took a breath, like she was annoyed she had to explain something she knew far too many details for. "There's fire blowing, morphing, apparent telekinesis, I keep seeing lots of explosions, and one of them has this outragous three-bladed sythe."

Jacob was still in his human form, "Cool, pimped-out weapons. I'm shaking in my fur."

"Jacob! at least you can _act_ alittle nervous!" Bella snapped.

Jacob didn't seem in the mood for arguing. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Yeah yeah. How accurate are those visions? couldn't they just be things of what they imagine doing?"

"That's not how they work." Edward lectured, re-appering in their circle. "Alice sees the possible future, but if someone changes their plans, the future changes. I believe what she's seeing right now is them contemplating how their actions would go if they tried them."

"So is it going to be a fight?" Bella asked.

"Almost inevitable." Edward said, but then he seemed to soften. "I don't want you to be here Bella."

"I'm not leaving." Bella spoke in almost a gasp.

"No, you're not." Jacob said, crossing his arms. "You're safest with us. If these guys are really that godly, no telling how much they know, or what they might do to you without out protection."

Edward seemed to decide that this really was the best course of action. Alice seemed to be hit with another wave of the enemy changing their minds. Everyone else was discussing their own actions or just waiting for the arrival.

Bella knew she wasn't going to let her self leave. But that didn't make her any less terrified of what these people might actually decide on doing.

-With Akatsuki

"But I _wanna_ go!" Tobi whined very child-like.

"Tobi, please, just stay and watch the house. If you come with us you'll just stand around and be bored. But-" Konan started, a motherly glee in her voice. " if you stay here, we'll bring you back something nice! And I'm sure Deidara-Sempai will be so bored when he gets back, you'll have to play with him _all night~"_

"Hey! Don't use me as a negotiation piece!" Deidara hollered from somewhere in the trees. The group were on their way out when Tobi kept moaning about their arrangments. Pain leaned against a tree waiting for the oldest living Uchiha to knock it off. Sometimes he wished his persona would change more over to the one obsessed with defeating Naruto and getting world domination. Instead of the equally fearful and slightly retarded version, obsessed with being Deidara-_Sempai's_ best friend. Pain didn't care what position in an work place he was- if you're almost a hundred years older then the person, he didn't think the title of Sempai was needed!

Regardless, in the trees, where the currently restless members of Akatsuki waited. Many of them were thinking of ways they could just kill all of these 'vampires' and get it over with. So they could go back to their cave, where they could do nothing, and imaging killing other, stronger people.

Sasori was on the record. Using the info gained from their hostage, that was currently tied up to a tree, unconcious and injected with several amnesiacs. Sasori had successfully thought of ten ways to kill every member of the 'Cullen Clan' and almost fifteen for each member of the wolf pack.

"Vampires, werewolves. This all seems rather unoriginial, don't you think?" Sasori conversed with Kakuzu.

"Originality isn't the problem. It's the fact that things like this exsist that bugs me." The elder of the two grumbled. It looked like he could've been napping with his eyes closed in fight of a headache and arms crossed as he let one leg dangle off his tree branch.

"There's no doubt they're real. My potion doesn't allow the person to lie. And it was too detailed of discribtions for it just to be something the boy simply believed. But in that case, I doubt any of these creatures inhabit, or even know about our shinobi villages. You and me at least have traveled the villages for enough years before joining Akatsuki that we would have encountered at least one."

"Yes, I did meet a clan of sadistic folk who enjoyed sucking the blood of their opponants, but they were just insane." Kakuzu replied, his temper cooling with conversation as he apprently overlooked that insanity of digging out peoples hearts and implanting them into your own body.

"I heard of that lot. The probability was that it was that fellow Danzo that finally wiped them out. Really, this whole scenario is just sickening." But, apparently not as sickening as carving your own body, developing it into wood, chopping off your ding-dong, doing the same things to almost three hundred other people, all at the age of fifteen. Oh, and then much later killing the leader of your village. Yes, Sasori's sanity had gone to the dogs by the time that action came around.

Over with their partners. "Ey, Dara'. I think I have a sinus infection."

"Really? I thought _Jashin-Sama_ keeps his followers from illness. Hn."

"Ey shit-face. Don't mock Jashin-Sama! even a God can't immune the flu." Hidan explained. "... Feel my head, do I feel hot?"

"I'm not touching your sewed-together-fifteen-million-times body!"

"Enough with the homophobe act! We know you're gay for the puppet man! now kiss my forehead!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Right, I was wrong wasn't I? you're crushing on mister tall-thick-n-juicy Uchiha, right?"

_KA-BOOM!_

"DEIDARAAA!"

-Later-With Bella

Carlise had taken control, and him and Sam decided the best action was for the wolf pack to hide out deeper in the woods, and only come out if a full-scale fight began. Carlise also told all of his clan not to attack the others unless they were obviously threatened. The doctor held on to the possability that these people were not as lethal a threat as Alice was seeing. And even if they did know too much about the vampire world, a simple message to the Volturi would end their worries without them having to do it themselves.

It had been an hour, but Bella confirmed that they had infact understood and accepted the message. Emmett and Edward were the ones most actively suggesting all the courses of action their enemy might be planning. While Alice's vision intervals were getting farther apart. Meaning they were making up their minds, however it was still hard to understand what the outcome was going to be.

Bella insisted that she wanted to stand up front with the Cullens. Carlise finally allowed her, actively saying that she could hold as a third-party piece. She would have to be spared by the enemy if they didn't want a investigation, and everyone hoped that's what they would see, instead of a harmless, defensless teenage girl.

The whole time Edward kept playing her scenarios. There were the ones where if the vampire and werewolf sides were defeated, she could try and get them to take her with them instead of kill her. Bella ignored these ideas and blocked out all possabilities of these scenarios. After a few more minutes, Alice perked her head up. "They're almost here."

Just as she said that, the speed apparently defied her logic as they were in the clearing within seconds. Pain of course held the front spot, identical to Carlise's own. "You called us here?" Pain got to the point.

"Yes, we did. I'm sorry to sound so seceretive. But we had questions we had to ask of you." Carlise said, smiling just slightly. Meanwhile, Esme was by his side, almost a mirror-image of Konan by Pain's. Both women stood still, but looked at eachother with an almost telepathic sense of trust, and over the wind their eyes seemed to agree that they would not attack eachothers kin without order.

At her arm, Bella felt Edward tense even more then he was already. If he needed air it would have been a intake of breath. "Edward?" She tried to whisper.

"I can't read them." He spoke, going so quiet she could still barely hear.

"Edward Cullen." Edward seemed to snap when he heard his name. The consentration he had been centering on trying to see their minds vanished. Itachi was the one that spoke. "You are the member that reads thoughts. I wanted to make it clear that our minds are blocked from your power and that it and any other brain-effecting tactics are nearly impossible on us."

Carlise acknowladged the exchange. "Really? how so?"

"To put it bluntly, our brains our blocked. We use this mainly to prevent being hypnotized, but we have found that it prevents your child from hearing our thoughts also." Pain explained more then gladly. He also wanted to trust can be trusted by these people. The second he entered the clearing and saw them, he knew that the mayjority of the energy was not aimed to be hostile, and the chances of them being the murderers they were searching for had vanished when the wolf boy told them everything. He could even feel Konan relaxing, and he trusted her sense.

Kisame had been about to say something, and Sasori's mouth was literally half-open when Hidan boasted out. "We know your mutt-friends are in those woods. You can't jump us or any of that crap."

Pain twitched at Hidan's outburst, but Carlise grinned kindly. "We would have guessed. But rest assure that they're only here if we are in need for assistance." 

"And we wish that there is no need for any." Pain spoke. "But if we can get to the topic at hand?"

"But of course." Carlise nodded, getting more serious but still holding an aura of calm and kindness. "We assume you already know that we are about as diffrent as you."

"We discovered the details only last night." Pain explained. "The 'Wolf pack' that is with you, one member found our hideout. But trust that we asked him all our questions and have left him in the woods safely."

Bella, and as she would have understand the Cullens also, heard the rustling of Sam sending out a team to track down their missing member. That they had noticed gone only this morning.

"Me and my family have been living here for just a few years." Carlise continued once the rustling vanished. "We hideout in dimly lit towns, moving whenever time starts to reveil us."

"You're vampires." Sasori spoke up. "Being outside in the day should be life-threatening."

Carlise nodded. "We aren't the movie vampires, sunlight doesn't kill us, it only gives a chance for people to notice our abnormalities. We are living here posing as a normal family. I also want to get it across that we are vegitarian vampires. We only drink animal blood."

Pain also nodded, making sure understanding was clear since both parties still stayed a distance away from eachother. "We don't wish to threaten you, nor do we at all suspect you of anything. Our own reason for being here is that we come from a faraway place," Pain shook off every inch of his body that was screaming 'cliche!' "Our leader heard of killings that centered around this town. We were sent to investigate and try and help solve the problem. If you will cooperate with us we may help eachother, but know that you don't have to."

"We have no problem helping." Carlise assured, Bella herself tried to relax, wanting to believe everything the leaders were saying. She looked around, Edward seemed livid that he couldn't read them at all. And from the look of it, Alice was still seeing the possible scenarios of the ending of this. "I also heard of those killings, I will confirm that it is our kind. And we think we know exactly who may be doing them. However we don't wish to interact with them at all. I think we may be able to work out a joint investigation."

Pain allowed a grin. "I'm glad this can work out. But as I'm sure your children are just as iffy as my own comrades are of us trusting eachother so completely. I don't think secerets are needed anymore between us."

Carlise turned back to the others. It was obvious what Pain said was true, Carlise quickly agreed without doubt. "I think they all need assurances." Even Bella was worrying of the two leaders giving out their everything to eachother after an exchange of just a few sentances.

Pain lifted his hand for a signal. "Take your blocks off-" He turned to address one directly. "Think nice thoughts Hidan."

The one Bella remembered for his silver hair groaned rather loudly. She also finally regonized that he just happened to be the one holding a three-bladed sythe very lazily over his shoulder. She watched as a few members lifted their hands and held up some fingers. She didn't see anything happen but she felt Edward move. "That red-head is itching to kill us." He notified.

Sasori sighed dramaticly. "Actually, it's not that I desire to kill you. But I'm _itching_ to get out of here. And at the moment I was thinking that your death is the fastest way to that."

"Sasori-" Pain started.

"No need for lecture." Carlise called. "Honesty is what we're looking for. We can't expect them all to like eachother just yet. Only that they trust one another."

"I don't really like trusting someone who's contemplating killing us." Rosalie spoke up. Emmett seemed to chuckle at her statement.

"We're not letting anyone kill anyone." Carlise told her. "I think proper introductions are in order. Since you already know about us, I'll say our names. I am Carlise, the head of our house. This is my wife Esme." He gestured to the lady who smilingly nodded her head. As she did so Pain felt Konan become extremeingly more casual, and untense herself. "Our mind-reader is Edward, the girl by his arm is his chosen Bella, a mortal girl." Bella instinctively got closer to Edward as eyes fell on her. "The other children are Emmet and Rosalie, then Alice here who sees the visions of the future. And Jasper, our newest, who sways emotions."

Pain nodded, however he had already made note that Jasper didn't seem to be doing his job. Konan had relazed because of her fellow ladies silent kindness, and Pain himself didn't want to start anything. But he could feel restlessness and tensity from his followers behind him. If anything, Jasper was projecting hostile emotions. But he didn't take into account of a reason for lack of concentration.

"We are the Akatsuki Organization." He started. "I go by the name of Pain. Bluntly, I move things with my mind. Our group works in two-man squads. My partner is Konan, who controls paper." Konan bowed modestly, still exchanging eye conversations with Esme. "We have two members not present now. The one, Zetsu burrows through the ground and acts as spy. The other is Tobi, who may also go by Madara Uchiha. It will take much too long to explain him, but I assure that he is forbidden from any battle." Konan smirked to herself. She actually heard Deidara grunt at the reminder of Tobi's last name being Uchiha. "Kisame wields the Samehada sword that feeds off energy. His partner Itachi hypnotizes, creates diffrent sorts of flames, and among other abilities, is a skilled all-around fighter."

Deidara's growling now. Konan bites her lip as she explains without words to Esme on the stubborness of some of the members. Pain continued to gesture around behind him.

"Deidara is our bomb artist, acts of terrorizm are his specialty." Deidara bowed extravagently on that one. " His partner is Sasori, a puppet master and one himself. His body is littered with too many hidden machinisims for me to memorize." Sasori seemed to already understand his discribtion, and continued to just slowly blink his eyes and stare down Edward, who Bella was noticing was becoming more heated. "Hidan and Kakuzu are the immortal duo. Hidan creates curses and Kakuzu has threads inside his body to do many other things. But we don't plan on getting into any large brawls anytime soon."

"Then we must meet sometime then." Carlise said, while some characters behind Pain began to stir. But the leader wanted to finish the conversation before stopping anything. "From this point on we are all on the same team and-"

"Leader," Kisame hissed, Pain turned quickly, and immidiantly wished he had sooner.

Itachi's shoulders were trembling while he had a hand over his mouth. He'd been holding his breath for a few minutes untill the stinging tickle in his lungs began too much to bare. He took some steps back to lean onto a tree farther in the wood in an attempt not to cause the now inevitable. Itachi let out a gag finally as a horrible amount of blood spilled between his fingers.

Bella and Alice both screamed in almost union as Jasper lost the control he was using every being in his body to hold and zipped through the crowd too fast for Edward to even grasp. He was less then a foot away from the younger Uchiha when a force pushed him back into his own group and slammed into the ground.

Itachi was gone, Kisame took him farther into the woods the second he could grab him after the incident. Everyone else had circled around Jasper, who was still pinned down with Sasori's cord that had actually managed to pierce the stone-hard skin.

-**End Chapter**-

Briana: Is tensity a word? I have a feeling I had some mayjor spelling mistakes this chapter. I think I'm getting sick. Oh, and cookies for LonelyAura, the pyshic ninja-vamp, who somehow figured out the Jasper-attacks-Itachi plot developement that I had actually come up with almost two years ago! Okay, so I went over alot of Heather's stuff and changed the wording where she'd let me. She wrote all the Cullen crap, I wrote all of the Akatsuki crap, BUT I wrote all of the confrontation scene. Just because I seem to excel at people having civil, normal conversations. Wow, my head is hurting, and it's making me think that parts of this chapter may have been crap because of it. . Ow, if I'm sick, blame Heather!

Heather: Hey im not sick the stuff that is coming out of my nose is not green so you have no one to blame anyaway hope you liked the chapter oh and don't listen to B

she just crazy. and will talk about the Naruto chapter lot. So in the end have fun reading.

Briana: Meanwhile- latest Naruto chapter. Kisame's dead, KisaIta fans had seizures, and Konan VS Madara is comming up! wait, it's Wedsday? YAY! Konan VS Maddie chapter will be up TOMARROW! Weeee! As for the next chapter, all delays are the fault of silly-poo Heather. Who takes forever wif writting .

Heather: Hey I did not have a lot of motivation to write this ok. Hope you like it.


End file.
